-Celia Ordon-
by DelusionalCreativityLeader
Summary: Link is a girl? Named Celia! Zelda is a boy? Named Zedra! Rated T for romance! Anyone can read though! Sorry No Lemon... I can't write that kind of stuff... just no.
1. Chapter 1

_**Link is a girl? Now Celia! Zelda is a boy? Now Zedra!**_

_**Haters hate... pft I don't give a ghirahim**_

* * *

Celia (Female link) Jumped off the small plateau, she rolled her emerald green eyes. "What now Groose?" She asked the red-head that was attracted to her. "Where's your Bird?" he asked, battering his huge eye hazel eyes. "It's not your buisness, freak." Celia said and walked off triumphatnly. "Ok LoftWing race today... then I want to win of course, show all those boys the girls can do something... then hang out with Zedra? (Boy Zelda)" Celia said aloud, also through head. "OK!" She shouted, puttering her dirty blonde hair in a high ponytail, and whistled for her rare crimson loftwing. Zedra watched from the clouds as Celia jumped, whistling, but nothing came. Zedra panicked and dived after the dirty blonde "Celia hold on!" he yelled after her, once in reaching distance, he grapped her tan hand with the odd birthmark placed on it and lifted her on his loftwing. "Celia are you ok?" Zedra asked with slight worry, but he knew this girl had guts and was as tough as iron. "Fine! That was awesome!"

After about 3 hours, it was 30 minutes before the anniversery LoftWing race, and Celia found her rare crimson bird. She let it fly around while slipping her brown leather gloves on, "So Celia..." Groose started, "Oh shut the hell up." Celia spat, walking to the starting line, her long hair swaying behind her, blending perfectly with the biege shirt and jeans she was wearing. Groose frowned and walked to the line, along with everyone else, waiting for the annual whistle. "TWEEEEET!" The whistle went, Celia was first off, already whistling for her LoftWing, which picked her up in seconds, and she was off, with a fair head start.  
Zedra watched with a sparkling smile, his blond hair waving in in the wind as Celia passed him up. Celia flew with amazing speed, darting throughout the zig-zagging suicidal course.  
"And the winner is...Celia Ordon!" The mayor announced, recieving a loud cheering from the crowd as she dismounted and her LoftWing. She walked towards the statue, her loftwing flew her up and she jumped off as it flew off. Zedra smiled at her, Celia did the same, He handed her a silky blanket he made himslef. "It's parachute, come here Sealy." Zedra teased, calling her the same nickname since they were little. Celia rolled her eyes,as she walked over, taking her long wavy hair down, that went to about mid-thigh. "Ok what do I do?" She asked, looking over the edge. "Jump and land in the middle." Zedra told her, pointing to the middle of a tri-force sign. Celia looked at it with determination as all the town watched, she nodded and got the silk parachute ready. Celia preformed a front ariel as she jumped off and smiled as she smiled, going down, then released the parachute, it expanded and she glided down, landing neatly in the middle of the tri-force, her eyes glowing with championship.

2 hours later, Zedra and Celia were flying around Skyloft. "Ze-Zedra!" Celia screamed, pointing at a swirling vortex of ear-piercing wind. Zedra truned his head and saw the tornado. "Come on!" He yelled and took off, followed by Celia. "Faster!" Zedra yelled as he gained more speed, and not enough as the tornado caught him and brought him down to the earth. "ZEDRA!" Celia yelled, as the tornado, too caught her, but died out before it could take her to the earth, her loftwing caught her unconcouis body and took her back to skyloft.

* * *

_**And that's Chapter 1! Come check out My Page! I'm writing another story called ~-_The Not So Fallen Angel_-~ **_

_**Reviews are great!**_


	2. Start of something new?

**Chapter 2! New characters coming! Evie? Is that you? Master Sword! Where did Zedra go? Uh-OH! Is our hero, Celia ok? Read to find out!**

**Haters gonna Hate... I don't give a Ganondorf!**

* * *

The mayor, Zedra's father, saw most of the terrifying happening. Was it true? The one with the **gods **stored in was on the surface of the wreched Earth?! What was even more terrifying was that he saw Celia come up on her crimson LoftWing, all battered, cut, bruised, and broken. Her tri-force birthmark glowed brightly as a S.O.S, "Men! Get Celia Ordon inside! This is a crisis!" He yelled at some soldiers, wanting the hero to be safe, she could save Zedra.

Hours past... more and more... the sky got darker... one day past... two days... three, and Celia Ordon would not awaken. On the fifth day she stirred as Zedra's father watched her, mumbling and tossing back and forth. And alas she awoke from her small coma, "Mr. Mayor?" She asked, rubbing her dazzling emerald eyes, "Celia..." He started, cut off at the remembering of his son on Earth. "I know you just woke up from a coma but once again, I musk ask a favor... Please."

Celia looked at the man she practically called father, then remembered everything that happened "Zedra needs help doesn't he... he's on Earth." she said, returned with a nod. "I'll do everything I can.", the mayor looked up at the Dirty Blonde with teary eyes "Thank you..." He said "I will bring you everything you need." and with that he walked off.

As soon as the door was shut Celia sat up, swung her legs over the bed, and looked around. After about 45 seconds there was a faint buzzing sound, ringing in her small ears, it came from the wall, that had a **Tri-Force** symbol placed on it. She got up, slightly dizzy and balance problems, but ignored and walked to the buzzing wall. Once reached, she examined the wall, placing her petite ear on it, looking at it with her magneficent emerald eyes, after completing those tasks, she placed her gloved left hand on the symbol, the shape of the Tri-Force revealed itself on her hand, glowing in response to the one on the wall. Celia took a small step back as the wall rumbled and opened, revealing a room with a glowing sword, drove into a sacred stone, in the middle.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter's a little short :/ But I thought where I stopped would be cool!**

**Is this the start of our hero, Celia's adventure? Keep reading to find out!**

**Reviews are great!**


	3. Celia's start for a hero to be found

** Celia's adventure part 1! Let's start!**

**Hater's gonna hate... I don't give a redead!**

* * *

Celia slowly took a small step into the sacred temple, "Hello?" she asked out "Anyone here?", 'Master... the sword." a celestial voice called out into her head, the same one that was in her disturbing dreams. "What about it?" she asked curiously, kneeling down and gently touching the sword 'Please release me and the sword.' it said, fading out beyond hearing. Celia examined the large sword that also had a Tri-Force near the hilt. Doing as told by the spectracal voice, Celia gripped the sword and pulled on it with a large amount force, but nothing happened. "This will not happen..." Celia told herself, "Aye, you found it?" a familiar voice said, Celia turned to see her almost-father, "I guess but what is it?" she asked, "It's the master sword, basically designed for you." he replied "What does that mean?" Celia asked. "Celia... what I'm trying to tell you, is that you are the **Tri-Force.**"

* * *

"I'M THE WHAT?" Celia screeched "No, no, no, no, no , no, no..." she mumbled, walking in circles around the master sword. "Celia calm down please?" the mayor called out, Celia stopped, remembering her need in a mission for her best friend, "How do I get the sword?" she asked, the man widened his eyes. "Just on focus on who you really are... let the energy flow... and let your power run free through your veins." He said, Celia nodded and walked over to the sword, her breath-taking eyes full of confidence, she took her grip on the sword hilt as her Tri-Force symbol lit up. Celia gripped the sword tighter letting sweat drop, she pulled on the sword, harder and harder, until it finally released and and glowed in her tight grasp.

-30 minutes later-

Celia put the last leather glove on her left hand, she had put on her green cloth tunic that reached her knees, a few sashes that held her Master Sword, wooden shield, and one around her waist, she had some brown leather boots on and to finish the adventure outfit, a green hat on her head, with her long dirty blonde hair down.

"Use the sailcloth Zedra made to get to the surface..." The mayor said, most of SkyLoft watching, "And Celia... be careful.". Next Groose walked up as the Mayor walked off, "Celia please be safe, and..." Groose cut himslef off and pulled her into a romantic hug, his arms wrapped around her small waist, well all together, Celia was very small. "I love you." He whispered into her hair and walked back into the large crowd. Celia's beautiful eyes widened as she watched the ginger walk back into the noisy crowd, she took in SkyLoft for the last time for a while, turned to the cliff, and outstretched her sailcloth behind her. And with one last breath, she closed her pride-full eyes and jumped towards the surface.

* * *

**Yes I am full aware I am going a little off the story line but YOLO TIME!**

**Reviews are great!**


End file.
